When There is no Happy Ending
by starshards
Summary: Sometimes the worst mistake in life, is not admitting the truth. KaiOC, ReiMao, KaixRei [KaRe centric]


Ikkle drabble. I'm actually using THE evil ending. Only I'm making it even worse…

Note that there is absolutely NO Mao- bashing and though I am loath to have Kai being with an Original Character- being a firm despiser of the million and one KaixOC fics out there, this isn't really an OC. This is an inevitability (if the end of the manga is taken into account) that we are never introduced to.

However, yaoi!fans do not despair. Though cannon-nazi's rant that ReixMao is cannon, technically it isn't since the manga never actually states that they are married, and furthermore (though it is likely) never actually acknowledges that Rin is Rei's daughter (the term 'our girl' can be likened to Kiki's 'our boy' comment about Rei in episode 23 of G-Rev). Points bought up in an extremely impressive expressed opinion by again- Roppie Rei. :bows to her greatness:

More so, Takao Aoki who is the man behind this series, states himself that the ending can be completely disregarded if it is the wish of the reader, as he was under pressure of deadlines and had to conclude it somehow. Note that he could not have been too fond of that ending, else he would have required the anime to have the same.

Anyway... I'll get on with it shall I?

* * *

"Kai?"

Kai Hiwatari's gaze dropped from the stars painted upon the canopy above him to the petite form wrapped around his right arm. Wrapped in such a heavy coat, he barely felt the heat coming off the other, and made no effort to remove his hands from the warmth of his pockets.

His fiancée, used to his ways, understood the glace was enough of an answer. Smiling, she leaned forwards, hugging his arm close to her small body, as Kai stared back out over the ocean.

"Do you really love me?"

She was met with silence and she looked up worriedly, finding Kai lost in his own thoughts.

"Kai?" She prompted softly.

'_Kai?' _Another voice whispered to him, equally as soft.

Seeing that she was being ignored, she dropped her head and bit back tears, hope dying in her eyes.

'_Do you love me?'_ Kai sighed to himself, fighting away memories that threatened to break him apart as they had before and surely would again.

'_Kai? Please… answer me! I-I thought that maybe… maybe tonight you would be with me. I thought that we were… I thought that you felt something all those times… when you… kissed me…' _He could still hear the tears in that honey- like voice. He had wanted to answer. He had wanted to say yes! Say those words back and share the most magical experience of his life with his true love.

But his pride had told him differently. Told him that it was wrong. That it was unacceptable.

And he had turned his back, and left the room.

They hadn't seen each other since then.

'_Do you love me?'_

He could never take it back. The other had moved on. Gotten married. Had a _child_.

It was too late.

"I love you more than life." He whispered softly.

A small gasp drew his attention away from the pain in his chest and he looked down again to his pretty little fiancée. Belatedly he realised what he had spoken aloud, but one look in her delighted eyes, glistening with tears stopped him from correcting her mistake.

He wasn't ready to break another heart.

He'd done a good enough job with his own.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked dreamily as she snuggled up against him.

_Yellow eyes _–the most beautiful in the world- _shining with tears._

_Shattered dreams and broken hearts._

"Nothing." Kai sighed, returning his gaze to the sky.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

Rei started as a feminine voice cut through his thoughts. Tearing his gaze from the window, he forced a smile as he regarded his wife, their child in her arms.

"Nothing." He replied.

Mao's eyes narrowed as she searched him with her gaze. "You looked so sad though, Rei-Rei."

Rei's smile turned true, leaving him looking tired, as if he had been nights without sleep, though Mao knew that Rei had been sleeping soundly. For two years, her husband had had a profound sense of emptiness about him. The birth of their daughter three months ago had restored the spark in his eyes somewhat, but something told Mao that it was a small consolation for something precious that Rei had lost.

Yet Mao loved Rei. Not enough as she should have done, but she still loved him enough to respect his wish to stay silent on the matter.

Moving to sit next to her, Rei placed a hand upon Rin's head, stroking the faint, red strands. "I told you, it's nothing." He spoke quietly. Standing up, he placed a kiss upon Rin's brow before moving back to his previous seat at the window.

'_Kai? Please… answer me! I-I thought that maybe… maybe tonight you would be with me. I thought that we were… I thought that you felt something all those times… when you… kissed me…'_ He could still remember the agony, harshly squeezing at his heart as the one he thought was his true love turned and walked out of his life without a word.

He had moved on. He had to or else he would not have gone on living.

He loved Mao. Not enough as he should have done, but it was enough. Rin was enough. They both were to keep him going. But still. They would never be quite enough to mend the fragments of his heart. They were still lying shattered on the floor of a hotel room once shared by Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon of the BBA Revolution.

He had hoped, _prayed_ that one day Kai would turn up on his step. Kai would kiss him again like he used to. Kai would give him back his heart, miraculously mended.

But he could never go back to that night. Kai had moved on. He was running an important section of HE. He was getting married.

It was too late.

"And here I am, still loving you." Rei mouthed, as he gazed at the sky.

* * *

It was considered, but there will be no follow up. This will remain a sad little drabble written to test my mettle (to see if- for creative purposes, I could tear Kai and Rei apart). I tried it, I admired it (as much as I can my own work) and I don't like it. 

Yay for happy!KaRe


End file.
